Идеи фанатов/Испытания Rebirth
ЛОМАТЬ,КРУШИТЬ,ИГРАТЬ(BREAK, DROP, PLAY) Автор:Terest555. Стартовые артефакты:Волшебный гриб,Лев, пилюля "Она сделает тебя больше". Персонаж:Исаак. Нельзя стрелять,персонаж наносит контактный урон,есть шанс 70%, что персонажу не нанесется урон.Два последних пункта появляются лишь при превращении в "Топтуна".Нет сокровищниц. Открывается:Прохождение гридира за Самоубитого(фан перс) Цель:Мама Открывает:Третий кусок. Паук(Spider) Автор:Terest555. Стартовые артефакты:Укус паука,Паук мутант,Паучья модификация,акт.арт.Паучья жопка. Персонаж:Исаак. Невозможно попасть в комнату ангела\дьявола. Открытие:Превратится в малыша паука. Цель:Исаак Открывает:Бич дьявола. Искуство требует жертв(Art requires sacrifice) Автор:Terest555. Стартовые артефакты:Соевое молоко, Тушь евы, Мертвая кошка Персонаж:Иуда. Нет сокровищниц,все артефакты из комнаты ангела (даже при Хаосе).У персонажа половинка красного сердца.Невозможно повысить сердца.Не выпадают сердца. Открываются если собрать артефакты:Соевое молоко,тушь евы и Мертвую кошку за иуду Цель: Мама Открывает:Пятый кусок. Передозировщик!(Overdoser!) Автор:Terest555 Cтартовые артефакты:Вирус,Эксперементальное лечение,Стероидная ярость,Гормоны роста. Персонаж:Кайн. Цель:Сердце мамы. Нет сокровищниц,невозможно попасть в комнату дьявола/ангела. открытие-Превратится в Спуна. открывает-Умственая разность (тоже шприц) Тьма наступает EX (Darkness Falls EX) Автор идеи - PollBearer. Стартовые предметы - Сера, Козья голова. Стартовый персонаж - Азазель. Цель - Агнец. Испытание проходит на сложном уровне сложности, сокровищницы отсутствуют, магазины присутствуют. Все проклятия заменены на проклятие тьмы. Открывается убийством Агнца и прохождением испытания 4. Открывает Сердце тьмы - заменяет все сердца персонажа на чёрные и удваивает урон, наносимый врагам при потере чёрного сердца. Хозяин EX (The Host EX) Автор идеи - PollBearer. Стартовые предметы - Заражение, Компост, брелок Рыбий хвост. Стартовый персонаж - Исаак. Цель - Сердце мамы/Оно живое. Сокровищницы отсутствуют, магазины присутствуют. Открывается прохождением испытания 18. Открывает брелок Потерянная саранча, который имитирует эффект любой другой саранчи. Мазохист! Идея Пингвинца. Предметы:Сумка на ремне,свинья-копилка,убогий,старый пластырь,сырая печень,плацента. Открывается прохождением испытания "Взрывоопасно!". Особенности:Нет сокровищниц,плацента работает(или нет) каждые 30 секунд,а не минуту.Нет подбираемых предметов(кроме тех,что высыпаются из персонажа).Цель:сердце\оно живое. Игра начинается за персонажа "Иуда". Открывается: предмет "больше страданий!" при получении урона с шансом 75% сработают 2 из артефактов: некрономикон,мистическая страница2,сумка на ремне,свинья-копилка,убогий,старый пластырь,геймкид.Появляется в комнате дьявола с шансом 50%,если вы хотя бы раз умирали на уровне. Рай в подвале! Идея Пингвинца. Предметы:кубик мяса,шарик из пластырей,1 рандомный предмет,1 рандомный акт.предмет. Открывается сбором пластыревой девочки+Митбоя за несколько похождений.И открытием Эдэна. Особенности:Нет магазинов.Цель:мама. Игра начинается за персонажа "Эдэн". Открывается испытание "Он видит всё!" Взрывоопасно! Идея Пингвинца. Предметы:Огненный разум,горячие бомбы,тело крикета,голова крикета,счастливая нога,извивающийся червь,счастливая корка,мистер мега,плачущие бомбы,моё отражение,Бобби-бомба,проклятая бомба,2 мозга боба,чёрный лотос,брелок "рак". Открывается 20-ю использаваниями карты короля-самоубийцы и 10-ю карты хаоса.Цель:Агнц. Особенности:Нет игровых комнат,не попадаются автоматы\попрошайки,изначально 18 пунктов удачи,10 пунктов скорострельности и огромная скорость полёта слёз. Игра начинается за персонажа "Иуда" Открывается:Испытание "мазохист"+предмет "Я-ПИРОМАНЬЯЯЯЯЯЯК!!!!!!"-действие,как у пироманьяка,но взрыв не только восстанавливает красные,но ещё даёт синие сердца.Второе прохождение испытания даёт гарантированную замена пироманьяка на Я-ПИРОМАНЬЯЯЯЯЯЯК. Третье-седьмое:каждое прохождение даёт +0.6% появления " Я-ПИРОМАНЬЯЯЯЯЯЯК". Седьмое-тридцатое:каждое прибавляет +0.07 к шансу. Я не здесь! Идея Пингвинца. Предметы:сломаный телепорт,мамина бутылочка пилюль,висельница,святое покравительство,святой щит,душа. Открывается нахождением предмета "душа" и открытием ???.Цель: сундук(???). Особенности:Завязаны глаза,святой щит не наносит урон при прикосновении,нет сокровищниц,шанс комнат без противников увеличен на 10%,нет магазинов,нельзя ставить бомбы и подбирать какие либо предметы/артефакты (в том числе и сердца),нет комнат сделки/ангела, нельзя наносить урон противникам,баночка перезаряжается каждые 10 секунд и гарантированно выпадает пилюля "телепилюля".Боссам нельзя нанести урон,но люк открыт сразу.Единственный способ пройти-телепортироватся,пока не наткнёшся на комнату босса. Игра начинается за персонажа "???". Вельзевул Идея Пингвинца. Начальные предметы:скатол,плакса,жирный фанат,BBF,ренгеновские очки,скорпион(знак зодиака). Открывается превращением в повелителя мух.Цель:айзек. Особенности:нет магазинов,скокровещиниц,комнат ангела\дьявола,на каждом этаже в 5-ти случайных комнатах появляется 5-20 обычных мух. Игра наченается за персонажа "Самсон" + повелитель мух. Открывается предмет "проклятье Вельзевула"-обычный предмет,попадается в комнате дьявола с шансом 1/3,стоит 3 сердца,превращает персонажа в повелителя мух,не даёт ничего кроме этого. Отойди! Идея Пингвинца. Начальные артефакты:соевое молоко,рыбы(знак зодиака),поломанные часы,акт.предмет:белый боб. Разблокирован сначала.Цель:мама. Особенности:нет сокровищниц,Вещи,увеличивающие урон его не увеличивают,после убийства мамы гарантированно(сколько бы вы времени не потратили)открывается комната вызова,но проходить её\идти туда необязательно.Если вс\же пройдёте эту комнату,в игре шанс появления белого боба увеличится на 10%. Открывается:Карта таро "Сила мысли" при использовании монстры (и боссы) не смогут к вам подойти вплотную, т.е. нанести урон касанием.Карта действует 1 этаж. Игра начинается за пероснажа "Ева". King of the poop! Идея Пингвинца. Начальные артефакты:громовые бёдра,брелок окаменевшая какашка,кишечная палочка,акт.предмет:The poop. Особенности:Нет сокровищниц,при каждом шаге персонаж оставляет за собой какашку,НИКАКИЕ параметры персонажа нельзя увеличить,с самого начала игры скорость,скорострельность и дальность полёта слезы персонажа Уменьшена на 55%,На всех какашечных монстров постоянно накладывается эффект "очарование",босс Дингл моментально умирает. Цель:мама. Игра начинается за персонаха "Магдалена". Death see you... (Смерть видит тебя...) Босс испытания мамино сердце Вещи:Death touch,Ceremonial robes, Contract from below. Условия:Нет комнат с артефактами Открывается:Уничтожитель ДНК Do you like poker? (Ты любишь покер?) Придумал : TWaiK31. Начальные предметы: брелок Фишка для покера, Акт.предмет : Деревянный пятак Артефакты: Pay to play, Счастливая ножка, Skeleton key. Все комнаты с предметами открываются только за деньги (эффект артефакта Заплати и играй). В сокровищницах и супер секретных комнатах ВСЕГДА лежат золотые сундуки. Цель: мама. При победе над боссом выпадают только предметы Luck Up (50%), HP Up (50%). За прохождение разблокируется персонаж Каин (если не открыт) и к списку его стартовых артефактов добавится 99 ключей This cat is black. (Эта кошка черная.) Предметы: Мёртвая кошка, Ошейник Гаппи, Комочек шерсти, Хвост Гаппи, Голова Гаппи. Условия: Нет золотых комнат, с босса падает только Завтрак и комнаты сделки с дьяволом/ангелом не появляются (даже если поднять Козью голову). Босс: Мама. Открывает: Достижение "Cat" и Брелок Старый клубок. Никтофобия Босс испытания: Мега-сатана. Начальные предметы: Огненный разум (Firemind) и Красная свеча (Red candle). Условия: На каждом уровне на игрока накладывается проклятие Темноты.В каждой комнате может находиться любой тип костра, или же отсутствовать.Если игрок находится в темноте более трех секунд, персонаж получает урон, все враги в комнате возрождаются в чемпионской версии, включая боссов.Золотые комнаты и магазины присутствуют с вероятностью в 50%, однако если в одной из комнат уровня игрок слишком долго находился в темноте, они будут отсутствовать на этом этаже.Гарантированно появляются комнаты Сатаны, однако они с небольшой вероятностью будут продавать артефакты из комнаты Ангела.Снаряды игрока и огонь красной свечи считаются за костры, и не вызовут срабатывания никтофобии. Персонаж: Иуда/Азазель (выбираются случайно) Награды: достижение "Благословенный свет!";За прохождение испытания Иудой откроется артефакт "Откровение", Азазель же получит особый активируемый артефакт "Предвестник". Медвежатник (Safecracker) Идея Sanspickupyoursock Босс испытания: Сердце мамы/Оно живое Персонаж: Каин Способ разблокировки испытания: Найти тринкет "Отмычка" Стартовые артефакты и предметы: 8 ключей, Хвост Гаппи, Тринкет "Ржавый ключ". Особенности: Нет сокровищниц. Магазины спаунятся с 50%-ым шансом. Все сундуки заменяются на золотые. Пониженный шанс дропа ключей (-30%). Некоторые двери будут закрыты на ключ (обычные комнаты, но с замком как на магазинах) (12%-ый шанс таких дверей) Награда за прохождение: Тринкет "Цепочка ключей" - с 35% шансом все запертые двери и сундуки на этаже будут изначально открыты (работает с секретными, очень секретными комнатами, комнатами Дьявола/Ангела, комнатами испытаний и дверью Мега-Сатаны) Широкая кость (Big-Boned) Идея Sanspickupyoursock Босс испытания: Исаак Персонаж: Магдалина Способ разблокировки испытания: За одно прохождение найти 2 предмета из списка: Завтрак, Обед, Ужин, Закуска, Ведро сала, Громовые бедра. Стартовые артефакты и предметы: Ведро сала, Громовые бедра, Мертвый лук, Какашка. Особенности: Нет сокровищниц. Персонаж изначально увеличен в размере. Персонаж двигается в 1.2 раза медленнее, скорострельность понижена на 1. Награда за прохождение: Хлебный мякиш - пассивный артефакт, добавляет 1 полный контейнер здоровья, дает постоянный буст к шансу появления комнаты Ангела (+10%) Пьяный маг (Drunken Mage) Идея Sanspickupyoursock Босс испытания: Сердце мамы/Оно живое Персонаж: Исаак Способ разблокировки испытания: Умереть под эффектом пилюли R U A Wizard? Стартовые артефакты и предметы: Телепатия для чайников, Виз, пилюля R U A Wizard?, Сломанные часы. Особенности: Нет сокровищниц. Постоянный эффект пилюли Retro Vission (работает так же как и пилюля, переодически портит экран) Награда за прохождение: U R A Wizard - пассивный артефакт, дает самонаводящиеся спектральные слезы. Персонаж излучает белую ауру в коротком радиусе, которая либо замедляет, либо сбивает с толку врагов. Дитя 90-ых (Child of the 90s) Идея Sanspickupyoursock Босс испытания: Сатана Персонаж: Исаак Способ разблокировки испытания: Иметь при себе тринкет "Картридж" и артефакт Геймкид. При этом должен быть разблокирован D20. Стартовые артефакты и предметы: Рандомный активируемый артефакт из списка: Геймкид/Колода карт/D20/Руководство по прыжкам/Переносной автомат/Дружелюбный шар, тринкет "Картридж", Бомбер бой, Выбор Есть, рандомная пилюля из списка: Retro Vission, Power Pill, I Found Pills, Telepills, I Can See Forever!, 10 монет. Особенности: Нет сокровищниц. Постоянное проклятие слепоты. Спаунятся только пилюли из списка. При потере 1 сердца, игра "лагает" - срабатывает эффект D20/D10/D6, сопровождаемый звуками из игр Nintendo (мечты, чо) Награда за прохождение: TCG (Trading Card Game) Card (Игральная карта) - игральная карта, при использовании которой срабатывает рандомный эффект любой карты или кубика (кроме D4, D100, D7) Размер не имеет значения (Size does no matter) Идея Sanspickupyoursock Босс испытания: Мама Персонаж: Исаак Способ разблокировки испытания: Открыто изначально. Стартовые артефакты и предметы: Соевое молоко, Кофеиновая пилюля, Плоть бога, пилюля One makes you small. Особенности: Нет сокровищниц. Удача повышена в 2 раза. Награда за прохождение: Соевое молоко (без сои) - пассивный артефакт, работает как соевое молоко, но уменьшает урон лишь на 20%, а не на 80%. Кусок дерь... (A Piece of Shi...) Идея Sanspickupyoursock Босс испытания: Сердце мамы/Оно живое Персонаж: ??? (Превращение Вот Дерьмо!) Способ разблокировки испытания: Уничтожить 25 кучек калла. Стартовые артефакты и предметы: Черный боб, Бомбы из задницы, Кишечная палочка, Номер 2, тринкет "Окаменевшая какашка". Особенности: Нет магазинов. Дингл/Дангл/Говняшки/Брауни - единственные боссы, встречающиеся за прохождение (кроме Крампуса и Ангелов). Награда за прохождение: Дедушкина баночка - активируемый артефакт, рандомный эффект из списка: Лимонная авария/Какашка/Лимонная вечеринка/Боб. Комнат для перезарядки - 3. Храни тебя Господь, Эдмунд! (Lord loves you, Edmund!) Идея Sanspickupyoursock Босс испытания: Агнец Персонаж: Исаак Способ разблокировки испытания: Найти комнату Я-ОШИБКА. Стартовые артефакты и предметы: Шар из смолы, Кубик мяса, Книга откровений, Доктор зародыш, тринкет "Голова Исаака". Особенности: Комнаты ускорены в 2 раза. Некоторые двери закрыты на ключ или прокляты (шипастые двери) (15%-ый шанс таких дверей). Ультра гордыня встречается в 3 раза чаще. Постоянное проклятие лабиринта (XL). Все атаки врагов отнимают 1 сердце. Нет секретных комнат. В сокровищницах могут появится грехи. Награда за прохождение: Поцелуй Макмиллена - пассивный артефакт, добавляет: 2 пустых контейнера здоровья, +1 к урону, +0.5 к скорострельности, +1 к дальности стрельбы, +0.3 к удаче, +0.4 к скорости, +0.7 к скорости полета слез. +25% к шансу появления комнаты Дьявола/Ангела, +50% к шансу появления проклятий и грехов на следующем этаже. Новое превращение: Создатель всего прекрасного... - Полет (крылья как от "Святого грааля"). +50% к урону. 100% шанс появления комнаты Дьявола/Ангела, 18%-ый шанс телепортации в комнату Черный рынок/Я-ОШИБКА после битвы с боссом. При получении урона накладывает на всех врагов в комнате "Очарование", с 25% шансом накладывает рандомное проклятие на этаж. Каждую комнату дает рандомного спутника. Персонаж будет выглядеть как Эдмунд Макмиллен во время начальных титров(примерно). Чтобы превратится в "СВП" необходимо собрать 5 предметов из списка: Шар из смолы/Кубик мяса(1 фаза)/Шар из пластырей(1 фаза)/Фанат SMB/Библия/Доктор зародыш/Эпичный зародыш/Маленький Гиш/Маленький Чад/Убогий/Суперпластырь. Errored? (Забагован?) Придумал: TWaiK31. Начальный персонаж: Самсон. Начальные артефакты: Потерянный №, Кровавая ярость (это стартовый артефакт Самсона). Акт.предмет: D100. (Время перезарядки увеличено в 2 раза). Брелок: 404. Пилюля: Telepills. После зачистки каждой комнаты выдаётся новая пилюля Telepills. Шанс появления комнаты Я-ОШИБКА увеличен на 15%. Теперь все телепортации ведут в комнату Я-ОШИБКА (например карты, тп от красных сундуков). Цель: Сердце мамы/Оно живое. Награда за прохождение: открытие Lostа, 5 жетонов Эдена, открытие GB bug (если не открыт). Новый предмет: FIXITPLZ (воскрешает тебя в предыдущей комнате случайным персонажем, со случайными артефактами). Безрукий хирург Идея TheLancelot727 Цель: Сердце мамы/Оно Живое Стартовые предметы: Сердце Исаака, Докторский диплом, Жертвенный нож, Ventrical razor(не знаю как переводится). Условие: персонаж не может стрелять слезами, урон только с ножа, не могут попадаться магазины, библиотеки, аркадные и вечные сердца. Награда: Лечебный сироп (coming soon) Бонус: если пройдено испытание "have a heart (имея сердце) ", то к стартовым предметам добавиться "гнилой малыш (создаёт мух)". Демоническая Гидра Идея от: Noctus Fatum Босс испытания: Сердце Мамы/Оно Живое Способ разблокировки: Разблокировать Азазеля Персонаж: Азазель Артефакты: Легкое Монстро, Скорпион, Странное влечение. Особенности: Нету золотых комнат. Если игрок получит ОДИН единственный удар на этаже - шанс сделки с Сатаной сразу же будет равен нулю (Та же самая история и с комнатой ангела). Шанс выпадения черных сердец и сердец душ понижен. Игрок вместо 3 черных сердец начинает с 5-ти. ВСЕ комнаты испытаний заменены на комнаты испытаний с боссами. Награды за прохождение: Разделенное на четыре части легкое Монстро: Артефакт, который заряжается при выстреле. Выстрел сам из себя представляет "крест-накрест" (Всего 5 сторон: 1 выстрел "из лица" игрока, а остальные 4 крест-накрест): 4 кровавых слез летят в каждую сторону. Урон при поднятии артефакта увеличивается. Я ЗДЕСЬ БОСС !!! (I AM HERE BOSS !!!) Босс испытания : хаш Артефакты : нет , кроме супер попрошайки Особенности : супер попрошайка в раза 3 больше вас ; Повышен шанс получения деньги = сила (money = power) но меньше шанс нахождения других артефактов ; Подбирая братика , братик становится больше и наносит больше урона . Открывает : УЛЬТРА ПОПРОШАЙКА !!!!!!!!! Трансформация супер попрошайки , появляющиеся после подбора 5 и больше братиков . Когда супер попрошайка будет готов трансформироваться , он попросит разрешение . Если вы его привите , он "съест" ваших братиков , начнёт стрелять ихними слезали с большим уроном , и самое главное , он начнёт брать всё...абсолютно всё , даже камень с бомбой или фиолетовый огонь !!! Но в замен может дать артефакт , чем лутче и больше лута , тем лутче артефакт . После открытия Ультра попрошайки откроется новый челендж - КОМУ СКАЗАЛ , КТО БОСС ?!?!!! Посути , как предыдущий челендж , но с ультра попрошайкой без слёз братиков (хнык-хнык) босс этого испытание - мега сатана . После прохождение ЭТОГО испытания откроется артефакт "король попрошаек" или "подАААйте на пропитАААААние" как вам угодно . Зарядка - 12 комнат . Призывает короля попрошаек на весь забег . Король попрошаек призывает...попрошаек и собирает всё с уровня . После сбора всего на уровне , даёт 2 артефакта на выбор через каждые 4 комнаты...попадаются абсолютно любые вещи . TRUE Bomberman (идея PILOT228) Артефакты: все модификаторы на бомбы, 99 БОМБ, мешочек с бомбами; Условия: персонаж не может стрелять, нет золотых комнат, магазинов. Цель: Мега Сатана Персонаж: Айзек Предмет за прохождение: True Bomberman True Bomberman - когда бомба взрываться то создаёт такие же взрывы как и сама бомба в форме +, ВНИМАНИЕ!!! взрывы в форме + тоже наносят урон персонажу. Механичный тур (Mechanism tour) Идея: Cat Play Предметы: Полифем, Волшебный гриб и карта Джокер. Открывается за убийство "Мама" Особенности: Есть сокровищницы, с каждым получения урона -1.24 к урону, нету проклятой комнаты. Цель: Механизм. Игра начинается за персонажа "Иссак" Открывается: "Липкий скотч" - за персонажем остается белая дорога к которой прилипают монстры. Только босс (Only the boss) Идея: Cat Play Предметы: Персонажу дают 5 рандомных артефактов Сначала открыт Особенности: В каждой комнате боссы, нету сокровищницы, нету магазинов, нету проклятой комнаты. Цель "Мама" Игра начинается за "Иссака" Открывается: "Сердце мамы" - брелок, после получения урона наносит 9.9999999999 урона всем монстрам, посте этого пропадает. Через магазин (A store) Идея: Cat Play Предметы: Доллар и Голова Хранителя Открывается за получения "Хранителя" Особенности: Все комнаты стали магазинами, во всех комнатах будет лежать вещи как в обычном магазине, в этом режиме только одни Алчные зеваки. Цель "???" Игра начинается за "Хранителя" Открывается: "Все его, твое!" - активируемый артефакт. Перезарядка - 6 комнат. Все монстры, камни, костер превращаются в монеты. План ??? (Plan ???) Идея: Cat Play Предметы: Соевое молоко и Сера Открывается за убийство "???" 10 раз Особенности: нету сокровищницы, нету магазинов, нету проклятой комнаты. Цель "Молчание" Игра начинается за "Аполлиона" Открывается: "Соевая Сера" - артефакт. Персонаж получает -1.99 урона и +1.67 к скорости. Заменяет слезы на поток крови. При убийстве монстра +0.07 к урону, а за убийства босса +1.09 к урону. Игра + (Game +) Идея: Cat Play Предметы: Бредящий, Пиро и Хаос Открывается за убийство "Сумашествие" 5 раз Особенность: Есть сокровищницы, есть магазины, на любом этаже (от Подвала до Сундука/Темной комнаты) может появится портал который ведет к "Сумашествию" Игра начинается за "Аполлиона" Открывается: "+" - активируемый артефакт. Перезарядка - Одноразовая. С шансом 1.09% делает портал который телепортирует к "Сумашествию" Попробуй! (Try!) Идея: Cat Play Предметы: Все что есть! и Доллар Открывается за прохождения всех испытаний Особенность: Нету сокровищницы, персонаж может менять предметы каждую комнату, Например: Полифем на Доллар и т.д Игра начинается за "Лоста" Открывается: "Все что есть!" - артефакт. меняет предметы каждую комнату, Например: Доллар на Пиро, Пиро на Полифем, Полифем на Инкуба и т.д. Не меняет активируемые предметы. Сл0ман0!1! (Br0ken!1!) Идея: Yalich Активный предмет:D20 Предметы: Хаос!, Пакет на голову, Технология, Деньги= Сила, Распродажа в Стиме Особенности: ефект превращения "Да Мама?!", ефект сида "BRWN SNKE" Брелоки: Окаменевшая какашка, Счастливый камень. Игра начинается за Айзека Открывается: "Безумие"-артефакт.Рандомные слёзы.Урон меняется каждую комнату. Во все стороны! (Автор:Gameman120) Стартовые артефакты: Головы Тэмми, 9 вольт. Персонаж не может стрелять (единственный урон от головы Тэмми). Золотые комнаты: отсутствуют. Магазины: Присутствуют. После прохождения открывается артефакт "Осминог" (слезы стреляют в 8 сторон) Открыто с самого начала. Категория:Идеи Фанатов